Servant of Evil
by MyProudlygez
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo adalah sepasang anak kembar yg terlahir di desa keci bernama Rukongai, mereka tinggal bersama Kakek mereka dalam kemiskinan, kehidupan mereka berdua berubah saat Seorang Raja bernama Byakuya Kuchiki datang untuk mengadopsi mereka, namun ternyata sang kakek menolak untuk menyerahkan kedua cucunya pada Byakuya, disinilah awal Takdir yang memilukan itu. mind to RnR?


**(Author's Note :)** Yo.. Assalamualaikum Reader's-san, Kini saya kembali Hadir dengan sebuah Fic singkat yang hanya terdiri dari 1 Chapter, sebenernya saya udah lama bikin Fic ini, tapi baru sekarang di posting ke publik, Oh ya, saya ini terinspirasi dan tergugah untuk membuat sebuah Fic ini karena dulu saya melihat MV dari 'Servant of Evil' yang dinyanyikan oleh Vocaloid Kagamine Len, setelah melihat Video ini, saya benar2 tersentuh dan benar2 cerita singkat yang menarik. Dulu saya juga nulis Fic ini sambil asik mendengarkan lagunya berulang kali XD jadi sambil mengkhayalkan kejadian aslinya itu... sedih dah.. hehehe. okelah langsung saja..

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review ya~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning! : OOC, Tragis, lebay, gaje, bahasa amburadul, ber-typo's(?)**

* * *

Rukongai, sebuah desa kecil yang terdapat di pinggiran Seireitei, itulah tempat lahir kami, kami adalah saudara kembar, meskipun tidak identik tapi kami tetap memiliki ikatan yang sangat dekat, Aku terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna Orange sedangkan adik kembarku dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Orang tua kami meninggal saat kami berusia 3 tahun dan sejak saat itulah kami tinggal bersama kakek di Rukongai.

"Selamat Ulang tahun yang ke 11 Ichigo, Rukia, maaf lagi-lagi kakek tidak bisa memberi kalian hadiah"

"Tidak apa kek, walaupun kakek tidak memberi kami hadiah, tapi kami senang kok, benarkan Rukia?"

"Ya, Ichi benar kek, selama kita bertiga terus bersama, aku sudah sangat bahagia"

"Terimakasih atas pengertian kalian cucu ku" ujar sang kakek seraya memeluk 2 insan kembar disepan matanya.

2 Bulan berselang sejak ulang tahun ke 11 Ichigo dan Rukia, seorang Raja dari Seireitei datang ke Rukongai, mereka melihat sepasang anak kembar yang sedang berlarian ditaman, mereka pun segera menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Gadis kecil kemarilah sebentar" pinta seorang Raja pada anak berambut hitam itu.

"Ah? aku?" si gadis kecil berambut hitam itu tampak bingung dan melirik ke arah saudaranya.

"Ya.. kau gadis kecil.. kemarilah"

"Mau apa kau pada saudara ku?" jawab seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange.

"Tenang, kami tidak akan berbuat jahat pada kalian" ujar sang Raja seraya menghampiri kedua insan kecil tersebut.

"Siapa nama mu nak?" tanya si Raja pada anak berambut orange.

"Aku Ichigo, dan dia adik ku, Rukia"

"Apa dia adik kembar mu?" tanya sang Raja lagi.

"Ya.. dan tuan ini siapa?"

"Oh ya, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, Raja dari Seireitei".

"Raja?" tanya Rukia, si gadis kecil berambut hitam.

"Benar.. bisakah kalian menunjukan tempat tinggal kalian?"

"Itu disana" Ujar Ichigo, si anak berambut orange seraya menunjuk gubuk kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain.

"Baiklah mari kita ke rumah mu, aku ingin bicara pada orang tua kalian"

"Kami tidak punya orang tua" Ujar Rukia sedih.

"Begitu ya? Maaf aku tidak tau, lalu kalian tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Kami tinggal dengan kakek" jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kerumah kalian, naiklah kedalam kereta kencana ku"

"Baik" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia serempak.

~Servant od Evil~

Tok..tok..tok.. pintu rumah Ichigo dan Rukia diketuk oleh sang Raja "Permisi.."

"Ya siapa?" ujar sang kakek dari sebrang pintu, dan saat pintu dibuka alangkah kagetnya sang kakek melihat tamu nya adalah seorang Raja.

"Apa kau Yamamoto? Kakek dari kedua anak ini?"

"Ya Raja, aku kakek mereka" jawab sang kakek penuh rasa hormat.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"

"Terimakasih, penjaga, tolong jaga anak-anak ini sebentar, Ichigo, Rukia, tunggulah didalam kereta kencana ku" perintah sang raja kepada para pengawalnya untuk menjaga Ichigo dan Rukia, IchiRuki pun kembali masuk ke dalam kereta kencana sang Raja.

"Baik yang mulia"

Sang raja pun masuk dan ia langsung berbicara pada intinya, "Tuan Yamamoto, aku berencana ingin mengadopsi kedua anak itu menjadi anak ku, aku akan memberikan 6 kotak besar yang berisikan emas bila kau menyetujuinya, apa kau bersedia menerima tawaran ku?"

"Maaf Raja, aku rasa aku tak bisa melepas keduanya"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mereka bersama ku"

"Baiklah bagaimana bila gadis kecil itu saja? aku akan memberikan emas sebanyak 3 kotak besar, dan itu akan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mu selama 10 tahun"

"Maaf Yang Mulia, aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka"

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah, aku akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka untuk memisahkannya jika kau menolak tawaran ku, Lebih tepatnya ini bukan tawaran, tapi perintah"

Yamamoto sangat terguncang mendengar Raja akan membunuh salah satu dari cucunya bila ia tidak menuruti perintah sang Raja, akhirnya dengan berat hati Yamamoto mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah.. aku setuju, tapi jangan sakiti cucu-cucu ku"

"Terimakasih tuan Yamamoto, aku akan memberi waktu 5 menit untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan"

"Ya. terimaksih" ujar sang kakek dengan berat hati.

~Servant of Evil~

"Anak-anak, kakek kalian ingin bicara pada kalian, cepat temui dia" Ujar sang Raja dengan senyum penuh kemenangan karena tawarannya di terima.

"Ichigo, Rukia, kemari sebentar" panggil sang kakek dengan suara gemetar.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun segera menghampiri sang kakek yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu gubuk kecil mereka.

"Rukia.. mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama Raja di Seireitei, kau akan diadopsi menjadi anaknya"

"Benarkah kek?" tanya Rukia dengan perasaan senang karena ia pikir mereka akan segera menjadi orang kaya.

"Ya benar" balas Yamamoto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ichi.. kita jadi orang kaya.. kita kaya Ichi.." ujar Rukia pada Ichigo sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ia Rukia.. kita kaya.." ujar Ichigo ikut senang karena ia pikir mereka bertiga akan segera tinggal di istana yang mewah.

"Ichi.. Rukia.. bukan kita yang akan menjadi orang kaya.. tapi kau Rukia.. karena Raja hanya mengadopsi mu saja" terang sang kakek seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa? hanya aku? aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau pisah dengan kalian.. aku tidak mau dipisahkan dari Ichi.. aku tak mau kakek" ujar Rukia yang kini merasa kecewa.

"Aku juga tidak mau pisah dari Rukia.. aku tak akan membiarkan Rukia dibawa oleh mereka.." ujar Ichigo kesal. Rukia pun kembali memeluk Ichigo.

"Waktu kalian sudah habis anak-anak, saatnya pergi Rukia" ujar sang Raja sambil melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu.." ujar Rukia sambil berusaha memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

"Lepaskan adik ku, jangan bawa dia.. jangan bawa dia berengsek" bentak Ichigo dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan Rukia Ichigo.. cepat lepaskan" perintah sang kakek sambil berusaha memisahkan Ichigo dengan Rukia.

Akhirnya, karena tenaga mereka kalah dengan tenaga orang dewasa, pelukan mereka pun perlahan merenggang.

"Ichigo..." Rukia menangis sambil meronta.

"Rukia..." akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas, Rukia ditarik pergi oleh Raja, namun dengan sigap tangan Rukia kembali ditarik oleh Ichigo. Adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi, Byakuya memukul tangan Ichigo sampai genggamannya pada tangan Rukia terlepas, Rukia pun segera di gendong paksa oleh sang Raja, sedangkan Ichigo ditahan oleh kakeknya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..."

"Rukia.. jangan pergi Rukia.. kakek Lepaskan aku.. lepaskan aku kakek"

"Tidak bisa Ichi.. bila aku melepasmu, dia akan membunuh saudara mu" bisik Yamamoto.

"Apa? Rukia.." Ichigo pun berhenti meronta dan terjatuh di tanah mendengar ucapan kakeknya.

"Ichigo... tolong aku Ichigo.." teriak Rukia, jarak mereka kini semakin jauh.

"Penjaga, beri kakek itu 3 kotak emas, cepat! dan kau.. tahan anak ini dan kita segera ke istana" perintah sang Raja pada para pengawal nya.

"Baik Yang Mulia" sang penjaga segera melaksanakan perintah sang Raja dan mereka pun kembali ke Seireitei.

"Rukia.. Aku berjanji akan menemui mu lagi suatu saat nanti, tunggu lah aku hingga saat itu tiba Rukia" batin Ichigo yang kini tak bisa berbuat banyak karena takut saudaranya akan dibunuh.

Sejak kejadian itu, Ichigo kini menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar, ia ingin menjadi orang yang pintar agar dapat tinggal di Seireitei, dengan begitu ia bisa mencari saudaranya. 4 tahun setelah kejadian itu Kakek Ichigo meninggal, kini Ichigo tinggal sendirian di gubuk kecilnya.

7 Tahun berselang sejak Rukia dibawa pergi oleh sang Raja, kini Ichigo tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pintar dan memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik, kini ia sudah lulus SMA dan hendak melanjutkan Kuliah di Seireitei, Ichigo tak perlu khawatir masalah biaya hidupnya di Seireitei, karena ia masih memiliki sisa emas pemberian sang Raja dulu dan ia juga mengambil jalur beasiswa untuk meminimalisasikan pengeluarannya, Ia membeli sebuah kuda untuk digunakan sebagai kendaraannya.

"Seireitei.. akhirnya aku tiba juga disini, sekarang waktunya aku mencari penginapan untuk ku" Ichigo mengendarai kudanya mengelilingi sebagian kecil daerah Seireitei.

"Rukia.. tunggulah aku, aku sudah tiba disini, mungkin kau sekarang sudah menjadi Ratu disini ya, kuharap aku menemukan mu segera".

Setelah 1 jam berkuda mengelilingi daerah Seireitei, akhirnya Ichigo menemukan tempat tinggal, sebuah penginapan murah namun bukan murahan bernama Schiffer's living House, saat memasuki penginapan itu Ichigo melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dipadu dengan kulit pucat dan mata emeraldnya, Ichigo segera menghampiri mereka yang sepertinya adalah pemilik penginapan ini.

Melihat seaeorang menghampiri mereka, si gadis berambut hijau itu segera menyapa "Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa si gadis dengan senyum manisnya. Melihat senyum di wajah gadis manis itu membuat Ichigo terpesona dan membuat pikirannya menjadi blank.

"Ekhem! ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" suara seorang pria yang berdiri disamping gadis itu membuat Ichigo kembali sadar dari pikirannya yang sempat blank sesaat.

"Erhm maaf, apa disini masih ada kamar kosong?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kebetulan disini masih tersisa satu kamar lagi, apa anda ingin mengisinya?" tanya si gadis.

"Ya baiklah.." balas Ichigo.

"Mari saya antar ke kamar anda" ujar si pria.

"Terimakasih.. hmm.."

"Ulquiorra"

"Ya.. terimakasih Ulquiorra-san"

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar nya, Ichigo terus mengingat wajah gadis itu "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" batin Ichigo. Ichigo masih penasaran dengan gadis itu, ia sangat ingin tau siapa namanya, ia pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang pelayan yang sedang mengantarnya, "Maaf Ulquiorra-san, kalau boleh aku tau, siapa nama gadis berambut hijau tadi?"

"Dia adalah Nozomi Schiffer, adik ku" jawab si pelayan.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ini dia kamar anda, Tuan..."

"Ichigo.." ujar Ichigo seraya memberi tip kepada Ulquiorra.

"Terimakasih Ichigo-san" ujar Ulquiorra sambil berlalu menuruni tangga.

.

.

~Servant of Evil~

.

.

2 bulan sudah Ichigo tinggal di Seireitei, tepatnya di penginapan milik Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ichigo diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Nozomi, adik Ulquiorra tanpa sepengetahuannya, disamping itu Ichigo terus mencari cara untuk memasuki Istana Seireitei dengan penjagaan yang ketat, dan ia pun akhirnya berhasil mendapat info dari teman kampusnya bahwa Istana sedang membutuhkan pelayan untuk melayani keperluan sang Ratu, namun tidak ada yang berani mengambil pekerjaan ini, karena sempat beredar kabar bahwa Ratu Seireitei memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mengeksekusi pelayannya karena memberikan pesanan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang ia minta, juga karena Ratu Seireitei terkenal sadis dan suka menindas orang-orang, terutama rakyat kecil.

Timbullah berbagai macam pertanyaan dibenak Ichigo. "Apa benar Ratu yang memimpin Seireitei saat ini adalah saudara kembarnya, Rukia?"

"Apa benar Rukia memerintahkan orang untuk membunuh?"

"Apa benar Rukia tumbuh menjadi penindas rakyat kecil?"

"Apa benar itu Rukia?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh itulah yang menghantui benak Ichigo, namun dengan segenap keberanian , dengan tekad kuat dan rasa sayang terhadap saudaranya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu, apapun konsekuensinya asal ia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia, itu semua sudah terbayar.

.

.

Kini Ichigo melamar pekerjaan sebagai pelayan sang ratu, dan ternyata ia langsung diterima, Ichigo pun segera pamit pada kekasihnya, bahwa ia harus tinggal di istana mulai sekarang, tapi Ichigo dan Nozomi membuat sebuah janji, untuk bertemu setiap malam minggu ditempat ini, disebuah taman didekat balai kota.

"Sampai jumpa Nozomi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?"

"Ya Ichigo, jaga dirimu juga, aku menyayangimu" ujar Nozomi seraya memeluk Ichigo.

"Ya.. aku juga menyayangi mu, Nozomi" balas Ichigo dengan pelukan yang erat.

Ichigo pun pergi ke istana untuk segera menemui sang majikan baru, yaitu seorang Ratu Seireitei.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini istana Seireitei? besar sekaki" ujar Ichigo seraya turun dari kuda nya dan berjalan masuk menuju istana. Saat hendak memasuki Istana, Ia cegat oleh 2 orang penjaga gerbang.

"Apa kau si pelayan baru?" ujar penjaga 1

"Ya.. aku adalah pelayan baru disini, dan aku diperintahkan untuk segera menemui sang Ratu" ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah biar ku periksa barang bawaan mu dulu" ujar penjaga 2.

"Ya.. Silahkan"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk" ujar si penjaga 2 setelah memastikan tak ada barang berbahaya yang Ichigo bawa.

"Terimakasih" Ichigo pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk Istana, lagi-lagi ia ditahan oleh penjaga.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya sang penjaga pintu masuk.

"Aku adalah pelayan baru sang Ratu" Ujar Ichigo

"Jadi kau orangnya? baiklah ikuti aku" ajak si penjaga.

Ichigo terus mengikuti kemana si penjaga ini melangkahkan kakinya, sambil berdecak kagum melihat ruangan yang super mewah, Ichigo berharap agar segera bertemu saudara kembarnya. Akhirnya sampai lah mereka disebuah ruangan yang terdapat pintu yang dilapisi emas dan dengan hiasan permata zamrud pada gagangnya, dan terdapat 6 orang penjaga didepan pintu itu, Ichigo pun digeledah oleh para penjaga.

"Oke, aman" ujar penjaga 1

"Baiklah beritahu sang Ratu bahwa pelayan barunya sudah datang" ujar penjaga 2

lalu si penjaga 3 memencet sebuah tombol merah yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri pintu emas itu, sambil menekan tombol merah itu si penjaga 3 berbicara "Yang Mulia, pelayan baru anda sudah tiba"

"Persilahkan ia masuk" itulah jawaban yang terdengar oleh Ichigo dan 7 penjaga lainnya.

Pintu besar nan megah itu pun terbuka, Ichigo beserta satu orang pengawal yang mengantarnya dari depan kini memasuki kamar sang Ratu, Ichigo terperanjat melihat kemewahan kamar sang Ratu, bahkan ruangan ini lebih besar 20x lipat dibanding kamarnya di penginapan Ulquiorra, Ichigo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap jendela dan membelakangi mereka.

"Yang mulia ini dia pelayan anda" ujar si penjaga yang kini tengah berlutut.

"Siapa nama mu pelayan?" ujar sang ratu masih dalam kondisi duduk manis membelakangi mereka.

"Nama ku Ichigo, Yang Mulia"

"Begitu ya... Penjaga.. tinggalkan kami sekarang juga!" perintah sang Ratu yang masih dalam posisi awalnya.

"T..tapi Yang Mulia, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anda be.."

"Aku bilang Keluar! apa kau ingin berakhir di tiang gantungan karena menolak perintah ku?" tanya sang ratu dengan nada mengancam.

"B..baik yang mulia, saya segera keluar" ujar sang penjaga seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju keluar.

"Dan jangan ada yang berani masuk sampai aku perintahkan" tambah sang Ratu.

"Dimengerti Yang Mulia" akhirnya si penjaga itu keluar dan pintu besar itu ditutup.

"Pelayan. kau berasal dari mana?"

"A..aku berasal dari Rukongai"

"Rukongai ya? bisakah kau kunci pintu kamar ku sebenrar?" ujar sang Ratu dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Clek.. pintu pun terkunci, dan saat Ichigo hendak membalikan badan, tiba-tiba ia langaung dipeluk oleh sang Ratu. "Ichigo.. aku merindukan mu Ichi.. kenapa kau lama sekali menemui ku" ujar sang Ratu yang ternyata memang benar adalah Rukia.

"Eeh.. Yang Mulia?" ujar Ichigo gugup.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Ichi, bukankah aku ini adik kembar mu" ujar Rukia yang kini mulai meneteskan airmatanya di bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukan Rukia, "Biarkan aku menatap wajah mu Rukia" pinta Ichigo seraya menatap wajah saudara kembarnya yang sudah 7 tahun tak dilihatnya ini.

Ichigo pun tersenyum, "Rupanya kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik ya Rukia" ujar Ichigo dan kini mulai memeluk Rukia.

"Aku senang kau menemuiku Ichi.. aku sudah menunggumu selama 7 tahun, aku merasa kau akan datang pada ku, jadi saat ayah angkat ku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, aku diangkat jadi Ratu karena ayah angkat ku tak punya keluarga lagi selain aku, aku pun mulai mencari pelayan pribadi, agar suatu saat kau menerima pekerjaan ini dan kau bisa masuk istana untuk bertemu dengan ku, dan rencana ku akhirnya tak sia-sia"

"Kau memang adik ku yang pintar Rukia.."

"Ichi.."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Sontak kata-kata Rukia membuat Ichigo terperanjat "Hng? tapi Rukia.. kita ini saudara kembar, kita tidak boleh menikah"

"Ichi.. aku tak pernah berharap kau menjadi kakak ku, aku selalu berharap kau mencintai ku sebagai wanita"

"Tapi Rukia..."

"Tak apa Ichi.. pikirkanlah lagi.. aku memberi mu waktu untuk berpikir"

"Rukia.. seandainya kau tak terlahir sebagai saudara ku, pasti aku akan menikahimu, bagi ku, kau lah segalanya, apapun yang kau mau akan ku turuti, tapi jika yang satu ini.. mungkin aku akan memikirkannya" Batin Ichigo.

"Ichi.. mau kah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia"

"Tuh kan.. kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi.."

"Rukia.. kalau aku tak memanggil mu 'Yang Mulia' nanti mereka semua bisa curiga pada ku, dan aku tak ingin kita berpisah lagi Rukia.. jadi biarkan aku memanggilmu Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah pelayan.."

"Nah begitu lebih baik" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Keadaan kerajaan kini sedang terancam, beredar kabar dikalangan istana bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang sedang merencanakan Kudeta karena tak tahan dengan kepemimpinan sang Ratu Seireitei yang terkesan seperti Iblis yang menyiksa kehidupan rakyat biasa, tapi itu semua tak di gubris oleh sang Ratu, dan hanya menganggap itu sebagai isapan jempol belaka.

.

.

.

Bagi sang Ratu yang terpenting adalah ia dan Ichigo kini kembali bersama, keceriaan, senyum, canda dan tawa seperti saat kecil dulu kembali menghiasi hari-hari mereka, tak terasa kini sudah hampir 1 minggu Ichigo bekerja sebagai pelayan di Istana, sekarang waktunya Ichigo menemui kekasih hatinya Nozomi, karena mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu setiap malam minggu, Ichigo pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju taman di dekat balai kota, Rukia yang melihat Ichigo ingin pergi keluar istana segera menghentikannya "Ichi.. Kau mau kemna?"

"Rukia? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Jangan balik bertanya saat aku sedang bertanya pada mu Ichigo"

"Ya.. Aku ingin keluar sebentar"

"Kemana? Ajak aku bersama mu"

"Tidak bisa Rukia.. Aku.."

"Apa kau mau meninggalkan ku lagi Ichigo?"

"Tentu tidak Rukia"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang"

"Siapa dia? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan" Ichigo semakin gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Rukia.

"Apa dia kekasihmu Ichigo? Jawab aku dengan jujur!" Tanya Rukia.

"Y..ya Rukia, dia adalah kekasih ku" jawab Ichigo dengan wajah tertunduk.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Rukia pun menangis "Jadi itulah sebabnya kau tak mau menikahiku? Benarkan Ichigo?"

"Tidak Rukia, Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa Ichigo? Karena kita Saudara kembar? Aku tak peduli semua itu.. Aku mencintaimu Ichi.." Hujan pun mulai turun bersamaan dengan air mata Rukia yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata violet nya.

"Rukia... tapi aku telah berjanji dengannya"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia dibandingkan aku.." Rukia pun menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut. Ichigo pun menghampiri Rukia, Ichigo bisa merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan. Ya.. mereka saling terhubung dengan ikatan batin mereka, secara tak langsung mereka bisa merasakan apa yang saudara mereka rasakan."Rukia.."

"Putuskanlah sekarang Ichi.. kau pilih dia atau aku"

"Aku.."

"Cepat pilih Ichi, jika kau memilihnya aku akan membunuhnya lalu aku bunuh diri, jika kau memilihku kau harus membunuhnya..."  
"A...aku..." Ichigo dihadapkan dalam pilihan yang sangat sulit, ia tak menyangka adik kembarnya ini akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Iblis berparas manis dengan segala kekuasaan ditangannya.

"Tentukan sekarang Ichi atau aku akan bunuh diri didepan mata mu.."

"B..baiklah Yang Mulia, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang" ujar Ichigo yang akhirnya memilih saudara kembarnya ini, "Sejahat apa pun dirimu, seberapa pun bencinya orang-orang pada dirimu, aku.. aku akan tetap melindungi mu Yang Mulia.."

"Berjanjilah pada ku Ichigo.. kau akan membunuhnya hari ini juga dan kembalilah pada ku"

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Akhirnya Ichigo pun pergi menemui kekasihnya, sementara di taman tempat mereka berjanji, Nozomi menunggu Ichigo dengan sabar meskipun ia kini telah basah kuyup karena hujan, dan tak lama Nozomi melihat sesosok pria berambut orange datang menghampirinya, Nozomi pun tersenyum manis ke arah kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku Nozomi?" Tanya Ichigo dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya meski sebenarnya hatinya sedang teriris perih karena misi nya kali ini adalah menghabisi nyawa kekasihnya.

"Tidak.. aku belum lama disini" Jawab Nozomi yang setia menunggu di tengah hujan dan dalam kesendirian di taman ini.

"Nozomi.. Aku sangat mencintai mu.." ujar Ichigo masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku juga Ichigo.. Aku juga mencintai mu"  
"Maaf karena membuat mu menunggu dan sampai membuat mu basah kuyup seperti ini"

"Tidak apa.. Yang penting saat ini aku bersama mu, kau tau Ichigo, aku sangat merindukan mu walaupun kau baru 5 hari tak menemui ku"

"Aku pun begitu Nozomi." Ujar Ichigo seraya memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Ichigo" Nozomi membalas pelukan erat kekasihnya.

"Selamat tinggal Sayang..." Ichigo pun menusuk perut Nozomi dengan pisau yang diberikan Rukia kepadanya. Airmata Ichigo pun menetes tak tertahankan lagi.

"I...chi...go... K..ena..pa?" Tanya Nozomi dengan terbata-bata.

"Maaf kan aku sayang.. Seandainya kau tak bertemu ku.. kau tak mungkin berakhir ditanganku seperti ini" Ujar Ichigo sambil menangis dipelukan Nozomi yang telah bersimbah darah.

"A..ku Mengerti Ichi.. selamat tinggal sayang ku.." walau nyawanya harus berakhir ditangan kekasihnya sendiri. Nozomi tetap tersenyum dan tak menyesali kematiannya ini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhhh" Jerit Ichigo sekuat tenaga seolah ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya saat itu, Ichigo masih memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Nozomi, dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan Nozomi di bangku taman tempat mereka berjanji sebelumnya.

.

.

.

~Servant of Evil~

.

.

Ichigo pun kembali ke istana dan segera menemui Rukia, "Aku sudah menghabisinya Yang Mulia" Ujar Ichigo datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu tak ada yang mengganggu mu lagi" Ujar Rukia dengan senyum di wajahnya seolah tanpa dosa.

.

.

~Servant of Evil~

.

.

"Kemana perginya Nozomi? Sudah selarut ini belum juga pulang" gumam Ulquiorra yang kini tengah berkeliling mencari keberadaan adiknya. Saat sudah hampir putus asa mencari tiba-tiba sebuah angin menerpa ke arah Ulquiorra, payung yang ia gunakan untuk menangkal hujan pun kini terbang dan syal yang ia gunakan juga ikut terbang mengarah ke arah taman balai kota. Ulquiorra pun hendak mengambil syal pemberian adiknya itu, namun sayangnya syal itu tersangkut di atas patung air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Saat sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengambilnya, ia melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di kursi taman itu, Ulquiorra pun segera menghampirinya.

Deg!

Betapa kagetnya Ulquiorra saat melihat adiknya tergeletak bersimbah darah di bangku taman yang sepi ini "Nozomi.. Nozomi bangun Nozomi... ini kakak" ujar Ulquiorra panik, ia pun mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan nya, namun tak ada denyut apapun, ia kini menyentuh dada adiknya sekedar memastikan apakah jantungnya masih berdetak atau... "NOZOMI!" Ulquiorra pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena ternyata adiknya sudah tak bernyawa, ia pun mengutuk orang yang melakukan ini kepada adik kesayangannya, dan ia menemukan sebuah pisau tergeletak didekat kursi taman itu. "Pisau kerajaan... ARGHHHH"

.

.

~Servant of Evil~

.

.

Akhirnya kabar tentang Kudeta pun menjadi kenyataan, sekelompok massa yang jumlahnya ribuan orang ini datang menghampiri kerajaan untuk mengeksekusi sang Ratu, mereka yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer ini terus memaksa masuk Istana, dan akhirnya pertahanan istana pun jebol karena massa yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak.

Sementara itu. Rukia kini terlihat panik dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima hal yang akan terjadi didepannya, Rukia hanya menangis dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lalu Ichigo datang menghampirinya "Larilah Yang Mulia" ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak, percuma bila aku lari, mereka pasti akan menemukan ku dan segera mengeksekusi ku" Ujar Rukia dengan perasaan yang diselimuti rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Mungkin tidak bila mereka telah mengeksekusi ku" Ujar Ichigo.

"Apa maksud mu Ichi.."

"Ayo kita bertukar peran.. Kau yang jadi pelayan dan aku yang jadi Ratu.. Biar aku yang menanggung semua ini" Ujar Ichigo dengan mantap.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau.."

Ichigo pun menyerahkan pakaiannya untuk segera dipakai oleh Rukia "Ku mohon Rukia.. lari lah, hiduplah selama yang kau mau dan pakailah pakaian ku ini, cepat!"

"Ichi.."

"Cepat Rukia... tutupilah wajah mu dan keluar lewat pintu belakang" Ujar Ichigo yang kini telah bertukar pakaian dengan Rukia.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja.. tak akan ada yang menyadarinya... kita ini kembar kan?" Ujar Ichigo sambil melepas ikat rambut yang menguncir rambut panjang Ichigo, Ichigo segera mewarnai rambutnya menjadi seperti Rukia, alhasil mereka pun kini terlihat mirip, hanya berbeda tinggi badan saja, tapi itu tak mungkin disadari karena beda tinggi Rukia dengan Ichigo hanya terpaut 5cm.

Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo sebelum ia pergi, Ichigo segera melepaskan pelukan Rukia saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang datang "Cepat pergi Rukia.." Pinta Ichigo sambil berusaha menahan pintu masuk, Rukia menatap ke arah Ichigo yang tengah berusaha menahan kerumunan orang. Rukia pun segera keluar dari pintu belakang.

Setelah melihat Rukia pergi, Ichigo segera membiarkan pintu terbuka dan membiarkan orang-orang membawanya untuk di eksekusi, dan benar saja, semua orang tak menyadari bahwa yang dibawa bukan lah Rukia, melainkan Ichigo.

Satu jam berselang setelah sang Ratu palsu atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo di arak keliling Seireitei, tujuannya adalah membuat orang-orang di Seireitei melihat bahwa hidup Ratu mereka yang kejam seperti iblis ini akan segera berakhir di tiang eksekusi. Ichigo pun dibawa ke pusat kota untuk di eksekusi dengan cara Guillotine, dan kini hampir tiba saatnya eksekusi, kepala Ichigo pun diletakkan di tengah-tengah sebuah frame dengan Pisau tajam yang digantung diatas kepalanya, semua rakyat Seireitei pun berkumpul ke tengah kota untuk menyaksikan eksekusi ini, tak terkecuali Rukia, ia juga turut hadir ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

Rukia melihat Kepala Ichigo sudah berada ditengah-tengah Frame eksekusi, Sebuah pisau tajam tegantung di atas kepalanya seakan siap menghujam apa saja yang ada dibawahnya, Rukia pun menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Ichigo yang menghadap kebawah. Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat dunia ini, ia sedang mencari seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidup nya.. Rukia? Ya.. ia sedang mencari Rukia di tengah kerumunan orang banyak ini. Akhinya Ichigo menemukan Rukia, Rukia menatap sedih kearah Ichigo, sementara Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedih pun hanya mampu membalas dengan senyum penuh keikhlasan, Ichigo pun menyebutkan kata-kata yang tak terdengar sama sekali karena ramainya penduduk yang ingin menyaksikan eksekusi ini, Rukia mencoba membaca gerak bibir Ichigo, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah "Jangan menangis Rukia, jika saja aku tidak terlahir sebagai saudara kembar mu, sudah pasti aku akan menikahimu sekarang dan kita akan hidup bahagia di Rukongai, aku mencintai mu Rukia, jadi jangan menangis lagi, Tersenyumlah.. Kumohon" itulah yang Rukia tangkap dari gerak bibir Ichigo.

Rukia pun tersenyum melihat kearah Ichigo, dan setelah Ichigo melihat senyum Rukia, Pisau besar yang di ikatkan pada sebuah tali pun kini mulai di potong, seketika pisau tajam itu melesat cepat menuju target dibawahnya dan...

Deg!

Senyum diwajah manis Rukia pun hilang dan kini berganti menjadi sebuah wajah sedih dengan airmata yang terus mengalir melihat saudara yang ia cintai kini telah tiada, Rukia pun berlari sekuat tenaga, ia menjauh dari kerumunan, rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi hidup di dunia yang menurutnya sangat kejam ini, langkah nya pun terhenti pada sebuah Jurang curam disebelah barat Seireitei. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya di jurang ini, untuk menyusul saudara kembar tercintanya.

.

.

_**Kau adalah seorang putri, aku adalah seorang pelayan**_

_**Takdir memisahkan anak kembar yang menyedihkan**_

_**Jika itu demi melindungimu**_

_**Aku akan menjadi iblis untukmu**_

_**Di dalam harapan kita dilahirkan**_

_**Kita di berkati oleh suara lonceng gereja**_

_**Tetapi demi kepentingan para orang dewasa yang egois**_

_**Masa depan kita terbelah menjadi dua**_

_**Meski semua di dunia**_

_**Menjadi musuhmu**_

_**Aku akan melindungimu, jadi**_

_**Kau hanya perlu berada di sana, dan tersenyum**_

_**Kau adalah seorang putri, aku adalah seorang pelayan**_

_**Takdir memisahkan anak kembar yang menyedihkan**_

_**Jika itu demi melindungimu**_

_**Aku akan menjadi iblis untukmu**_

_**Ketika aku pergi mengunjungi negeri tetangga**_

_**Di dalam kota aku melihat seorang gadis (berambut) hijau**_

_**Dari suara itu dan senyuman lembut di wajahnya**_

_**Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama**_

_**Tetapi jika sang putri menginginkan**_

_**Gadis itu untuk disingkirkan**_

_**Aku akan menjawab hal itu**_

_**Kenapa air mataku tak dapat berhenti?**_

_**Kau adalah seorang putri, aku adalah seorang pelayan**_

_**Takdir memisahkan anak kembar yang gila**_

_**"Snack hari ini adalah brioche"**_

_**Lalu kau tertawa dan hanya tertawa**_

_**Tak lama lagi mungkin negeri ini akan berakhir**_

_**Di tangan orang-orang yang telah lama kau siksa**_

_**Jika mereka mengatakan kita pantas untuk mendapatkannya**_

_**Aku pasti akan menentang hal itu**_

_**"Maka kenakanlah pakai****an milikku"**_

_**"Tolong lakukan ini dan segera pergi secepatnya, tinggalkan tempat ini"**_

_**"Jangan khawatir, kita anak kembar"**_

_**"Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya"**_

_**Kini Aku adalah seorang putri, kau adalah seorang buronan**_

_**Takdir memisahkan anak kembar yang patut dikasihani**_

_**Jika mereka mengatakan kau adalah seorang iblis**_

_**Aku mempunyai darah sama denganmu yang mengalir dalam tubuhku**_

_**Pada suatu saat**_

_**Ada sebuah kerajaan yang tak mengenal ampun**_

_**Dan yang memimpin di sana**_

_**Adalah saudaraku yang sangat manis**_

_**Meski semua di dunia**_

_**Menjadi musuhmu**_

_**Aku akan melindungimu, jadi**_

_**Kau hanya perlu berada di suatu tempat, dan tersenyum**_

_**Kau adalah seorang putri, aku adalah seorang pelayan**_

_**Takdir memisahkan anak kembar yang menyedihkan**_

_**Jika itu demi melindungimu**_

_**Aku akan menjadi iblis untukmu**_

_**.**_

_**Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali**_

_**Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi saat itu**_

.

.

~SELESAI~

* * *

**(Sepik Author :)** Nah begitulah kira-kira ceritanya yang dapat saya visualisasikan dalam Fic ini, Please Review-nya ya para senpai.. Beri komentar kalian tentang Peran yang di mainkan Ichigo, Rukia dan Nozomi, menurut kalian si Ichi sifatnya gimana?, Rukia gimana?, dan Nozomi gimana? di tunggu ya Komentar nya di kotak Review, oh ya kata-kata yang saya Bold dan Italic itu lirik lagu dari Servant of Evil dalam bahasa Indo. Oke sampai jumpa di Fic lainnya..


End file.
